Memories to Painful to Speak
by Edengwen
Summary: Glorfindel falls when he protects his friend's sons, but can Elrond get there in time to save him and can the boys forget what they saw.
1. Chapter 1 - Trouble

**Chapter One**

The skies became dark with the fallen sun and still, Elrond's sons remained near the river that past through Imladris Elladan was sitting on great tree that lay with its long branches over the river that fell apon the rocks, nearly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. And with his brother Elrohir sat under the tree eating an apple. Estel walked slowly over to his brothers. Elrohir called to his twin, "Look who comes to see us brother."

"What can we do for you Estel, thought you were practicing with Glorfindel today?" Elladan looked for any reason why that was not happening but found none on Estel. Estel looked up at his oldest brother and said, "Ada wanted to talk to him about something."

Elladan looked at his brother and then all three began to laugh. However this roar of laughter ended with a shout from the path, "Elladan get down from there!" In the middle of the path was a tall blonde hair elf, it was Glorfindel. Elladan looked at him and then jumped out of the tree onto the cold wet grass.

Glorfindel walked over to the three boys and said simple, "I am sorry that I had to shout however you know very well that trees close to the river can be dangerous and why so far from home?" Glorfindel laughed to himself and looked at them. He was one of the elves in Imladris that all three boys liked. For he was a might lord and had fought in many battles along with kings and their father, Elrond.

Then in the trees a crash rang in Glorfindel ears. He looked behind him looking for any sign of trouble or another elf however the wood was silent. That could only mean trouble. Glorfindel looked again at the three young boys that he knew couldn't fight this, suddenly their eyes opened wide and he turned around and there was a huge black warg. The beast looked at Glorfindel and then at the three young ones behind him and the beast moved his tongue over his sharp teeth.

Glorfindel pulled his bow from his back and placed an arrow to the string. Knowing that this would not be the only warg, Glorfindel pushed Elladan, Elrohir and Estel back to the base of the tree and said quietly, "Get up the tree….quickly"

As soon as Estel was pulled into the tree by his two brothers, three wargs ran towards Glorfindel but two fell to the ground with arrows pierced into their skulls. However one jumped at the tree when his back was turned, which the screams of Estel; the warg fell with an arrow in its chest. Then four more wargs ran not at the tree but at Glorfindel to who shot two in their tracks but then jumped out of the way of the two others and pulled his sword from its hilt. Cutting the beasts throats with one swing of his blade.

But then another warg ran and began to jump at the tree to which caused Estel to slip from the branch he was sitting on, he screamed as the jaws of the beast snapped just under his feet. Glorfindel ran to the cries but the beast turned on him and which one moment, Glorfindel's chest had four deep wounds that blood covered his clothes but then the beast fell to the floor with Glorfindel's sword plunged into the beast's chest. However he never got the chance to pull it from the fallen warg until another ran at him however Glorfindel through a dragger that cut the animal down.

The big black warg was now angry that the elf had not fallen, so which a growl he began to come towards Glorfindel. He saw this and with his sword back from the fallen animal. The animal jumped at the same time as another did the same. Elladan and Elrohir covered their brothers face into their chest as they saw Glorfindel being pinned to the fall with the last two wargs on top of him, blood flowed other to the floor until the grey warg run back. The twins close their eyes, as they didn't want to watch anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurt

**Chapter Two**

But then Elladan opened his eyes and saw Glorfindel lying against the tree with the black warg lying dead. So he started to climb down and touched Glorfindel's arm and his eye's shot open, "Elladan…..are….you…..ok?" he said which a pause with a painful whimper. Elrohir and Estel jumped down from the tree when they looked to find Elladan not there.

Elladan had pressed a cloth from Glorfindel's bag and Estel ran and hugged Glorfindel without seeing the wounds, but Glorfindel didn't show pain to him. But the twins knew that he must be in pain. "Estel and Elrohir, you must go home…. Get some help as I don't ….know….i….if there is any more…..of…..them." Glorfindel was right but why not just let Estel go. Why Elrohir?

"I can help…." Elrohir began to say but Glorfindel cut across him "Please…Elrohir he can….cann….cannot be on his own… you can hear anything that…..could…could be out there." He was right again. Elrohir nodded and with Estel, they ran through the woods, until they could hear laughter of elves. In the trees they could see Elrond and Erestor. They looked into the woods when they heard a silent cry. Then Elrohir and Estel ran out into Elrond which their faces red with tears, "Elrohir…..Estel…." Then he saw the blood on Estel.

"Estel are you hurt?" Elrond dropped to check his young son for cuts but Elrohir said quickly. "No it's not his blood." Erestor looked at Elrohir and then at Elrond. "Elladan?" Elrond said quickly as his face turned even paler. "No. Glorfindel…wargs." Elrohir was able to say between his father's hug and Estel.

Erestor looked at Elrond and said, "I will go Elrond. Gather the guard now!" Elrond looked up at him and then at his two remaining sons. "Is Elladan with him?" Elrond asked.

"Yes Ada." Elrohir said, "Go inside and get cleaned up. I will bring them home." Elrond told them. Glorfindel was a good friend to Elrond and he would not leave him.

In around ten minutes the guard left Imladris, with Elrond was two other healers with a good supple of herbs. When the came into sight of the clearing Elrond dismounted and ran other to his son who was still trying to stop the bleeding to Glorfindel's broken body.

Elrond laid Glorfindel apon the ground to which he opened his eyes. "Elrond?"

"I am here mellon-nin, and I thank you for my sons' lives." Glorfindel smiled and looked at him with painful eyes. Then they shut again, Elrond ordered the healers and guard to place him carefully on his horse after he had bandaged the wounds.


	3. Chapter 3 - Healing

Chapter Three

The ride back to the house of healing were like a life time to Elrond as he held Glorfindel and when they entered the chamber, he was placed on the bed with wounds deep and bloody. The wargs had cause great damage to the elf.

Elrond with the help from one of the healers carried the wounded warrior between then as they entered the healing wing and with hearing little feet behind him. Elrond turned to see Elladan's face white but unhurt. He smiled and turned to Erestor who had followed them inside the house. Erestor smiled and placed his hand on his lord's oldest son and moved him away from the healing room. He didn't fight, he couldn't speak. Erestor had sat him in his room, gave the elflings a bath and with him in clean clothes. He sat down and looked at the young elflings. "Are you ok Tithen pen?" Elladan didn't speak. And he remained like this as night rolled in. He sat in his room looking at the fallen sun light that still glowed in the room.

Elrond hadn't left Glorfindel's side. The wargs had done their damage of the elf's body. Nine deep puncher wounds lined his chest with nearly eighteen long scratch marks down his body. Elrond had removed the scarlet coloured liquid from his friend's body and he looked at bit more normal. If it wasn't for the thick bandages that covered his chest, abdomen and arm, through everything his friend did not wake.

A young elf entered the room, Elrond knew him from the guard and as he placed Glorfindel's now clean sword and sheath next to his leader's bed and left. Elrond smiled.

Nearly all the guard that were in Imladris was trained my Glorfindel. From first view it looked that he was a young elf however he had been in Middle Earth from the beginning. Seen many wars, died ones before. A might warrior, a kind heart, wise speaker … and….and a dear friend.

**Note:**

**Sorry its not very long next chapter coming soon. **

**Tithen pen - little one**


	4. Chapter 4 - Waking to trouble

Chapter Four

Three days past and Glorfindel didn't wake. Elladan had been allowed to sit next to his bed as long as he would leave for the night which his father made sure of. On the fourth day the sun began to fall behind the mountains of the hidden valley. Elladan heard the door open and his brother's head came around it.

Looking at is brother. Elrohir entered the room to find his brother still sitting in the chair next to Glorfindel's head. He walked over to his brother with a small cup of water and placed it next to the bed and then looked at his brother. "Are you ok?" he asked and Elladan looked at him. His eyes told him the truth so his brother spoke no word. He was in pain. He should have tried to help his friend or he shouldn't have picked the spot so far from home, so this would have never happened. It was his fault that Glorfindel had nearly died protecting them.

"Come with me Elladan you must eat." Then finally Elladan spoke, "No brother I do not need food or anything at this moment."

"Elladan, he wouldn't have wanted you to die for him or hurt yourself in any way would he?"

"He is still alive Elrohir. Do not dare to speak to him like he is not here." Elladan said in a coldly way that scared his brother. Elrohir jumped back from his brother then he spoke like that and then quickly started to leave. "Fine go kill yourself and when I lose you two, see if I care." But then a noise can from the bed.

A muffled whimper came from Glorfindel, the twins looked but his eyes remained shut. He had heard the whole argument between the brothers.

"Do you two ever give it up?" He muffled.

Elladan and Elrohir could only smile and then Glorfindel opened his eyes and saw tears in both of their eyes. "And why the tears little elflings?" Glorfindel looked at them. He saw the dullness in Elladan's eyes. And Elrohir had tears.

The door opened as Elrond walked in. He smiled at his friend who had finely woken. "Boys can you give me and Glorfindel a minute?" The twins nodded and walked slowly out the room. Elrond closed the door quickly and quietly, when walked and sat where Elladan had been on a few seconds before.

Glorfindel smiled at his old friend. "You are not getting rid of me that easily Elrond." The two friends smiled as Elrond returned the comment with. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But please. Please Mellon-nin never do that to me again." Glorfindel laughed but then stopped as his chest gave a cry.

Glorfindel was making a slow but good recovery. The twice-born warrior would fight another day. Elrond was sure of it.

**Note:**

**Please review this chapter please hoping it goes ok. **

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 - Healing

**Chapter Five**

Elladan watched Glorfindel closely as he healed but still didn't say much to him.

"Glorfindel what are you doing?" Elrond had shouted at the warrior was stood up next to his bed looking over his sword's blade for any marks or chips but there wasn't any.

"I am healing Elrond. And I will not stay in bed when I am able to walk." Glorfindel answered as he past the sword from each hand and with two turns replaced the blade to the sheath.

"Do I have to confine you to your bed?"

"If you do mellon-nin you are a fool." With that he smiled at his old friend. Elrond shook his head and moved closer to his old friend. "I have a problem mellon that I do not know how to fix?" Elrond said sitting on the bed, he looked tried.

"Elladan?" Glorfindel simplify said.

"Yes how did you know?" Elrond said quickly turning to face him.

"He has avoided me from the moment I awoke."

"What am I going to do? He will not talk to anyone. Not even Elrohir. I am worried." Elrond added. Only in front of a few people did Elrond lose his Lordship and only became a worried father.

"Send him to me Elrond. I will speak to him." Glorfindel added. "With no one else, this must come from me."

Elrond nodded and left the room. Glorfindel quickly got dresses into his normal robes and picked up his sword once more. Also arming himself with his two Gondolin draggers that he gave to Elrond's father when they fled the city onto his belt. Then a small knock on the door.

"Come in Elladan." He said as he but on his boots. Elladan entered the room however didn't speak. Glorfindel stood up and went to leave the room. "Follow me Elladan."

They left the buildings of Imladris to the clearing that had caused the young elflings silence. Elladan didn't recall where they were till he saw the scar marks in the bark of the tree that he and his two brothers had climbed.

Glorfindel sat where he had pushed himself against the tree after the warg had attacked him. "Elladan come here." Glorfindel said, and slowly the young elfling joined Glorfindel.

"Listen to me Elladan. There was nothing you could do that day to help me, if you had come involved then you would have not survived leaving Elrohir and Estel to watch as the wargs ripped you apart and in turn may have cost me my life also." Glorfindel said looking into Elladan's eyes which sparkled with tears.

"It is alright to cry Elladan; you protected your brothers and should be proud of what you did." Glorfindel added.

"I….I….can not….."Elladan started unable to finish as his tears had started to fall.

"It will pass Elladan…. And if your ada lets me your training will begin very soon." Glorfindel added knowing what he meant.

This made Elladan head shoot up. And a small smile. Glorfindel smiled back.

As they made their way back to their home Elladan looked up to Glorfindel.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. The young elfling was on the mend again.


End file.
